An Unfulfilled Wish
by Animangod
Summary: Fai makes a new wish to the wish granting serpent, and the next day, the serpent appears before him in order to personally grant that wish as best as he can.


There was a legend about the well in the garden. It was one of many wishing wells, a legend of a wish granting serpent that lived in the water and listened to every wish. Fai had believed in the legend, but some wishes were simply not grantable.

Fai quietly prayed, a prayer of health for the wish granting serpent, before he dropped an offering of food into the well.

_Plop _!

"Please hear me," Fai spoke, peeking into the well, "I don't know if you're in here but I hope you can hear me… I know why you couldn't bring him home … but… it's almost my birthday… it's almost our birthday… I wanted to be able to celebrate with him, but… if no one else shows up, will you please come by? It's so lonely to have a birthday and no one to celebrate it with.

"Shall I tell you about him? He was rather soft spoken and shy at first but he was always so thoughtful and kind and we used to enjoy pretending to be one another and fooling people. He loved noodles and so he went to be a wonderful cook. Well he was already a wonderful cook, but he wanted to get even better at cooking so he left to get a formal cooking education. When we were younger, we would sneak bottles of wine and drink them late at night. We got several hangovers that way." Fai lightly laughed at the memory.

"He was very good at music - perhaps you heard him play before. He had an ear for it so he was good at learning to play an instrument. Although he could play whatever he put his mind to, his favorite was the piano. I only have an ear for recognizing a tune. I can't actually play so he would often play music for us."

Fai continued to talk about every memory he could think to tell about his brother that he didn't realize he was crying until he heard _Pl-plop._

The tears didn't stop even as he tried to smile and wipe them away. "I'm sorry, where was I? Oh right.. we used to hold hands. His hand would get so cold so we would hold hands a lot. Sometimes we fell asleep that way, holding one another's hand.

"I remember. Our father told us of the story about you. Perhaps you still remember our first times trying to get you to grant our wishes. We dropped dumplings in because we thought you would be hungry. After, Brother and I would sneak out together and he would wish for the rain. It was his favorite weather so he always wished for the rain. He told me even if you weren't responsible for the weather, when he felt the rain against his skin, he felt alive and heard.

"Are you still listening…? Our birthday is in a week, so please, I don't need any fancy present..just some nice company… alright.. I'm going to go to bed now… I hope you have a good week."

Fai slowly walked away, sniffling and slowly rubbing at his face as though he could wipe away the evidence of crying. With his back turned, he didn't see claws coming up and out of the well, one set of claws carrying a fat teardrop shaped pearl.

* * *

Fai woke to the sound of knocking and the low patter of rain against the roof. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly moved to answer the door, plastering on a smile. He did not expect to find a gangly looking youth standing outside his door. A gangly looking youth who was very wet, without an umbrella or even a pair of shoes.

"May I trouble you for a place to dry off?"

"Y.. Yes, of course. Please; come inside." Fai opened the door wider, stepping to the side.

"My thanks." Stepping inside, water dripped into the entryway and Fai slowly closed the door behind them.

"Let me grab you a towel or two," Fai walked off and grabbed a couple fluffy towels and brought them over, handing one over.

"Where are your shoes?" Fai asked as he used the other towel to help dry off the young man's face.

"I have none." He didn't resist the attention although his face made funny expressions while it was being rubbed by the towel.

"You mean, you go barefoot everywhere?" Fai asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"What about your parents? Or a home? Where do you live?" Fai asked.

"I live alone… underground."

Fai paused in drying off the youth, "so you're homeless?"

"I have a home. It's just… flooded right now."

Fai was quiet at that, and went back to trying to slowly dry him off. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"If you don't mind, otherwise I could always find somewhere to stay."

"It's fine, it's fine. Stay as long as you need, alright? What's your name?"

"Kurogane… my name is Kurogane."

"That's a cute name~"

"Cute?" He blinked, looking confused.

"Yes, very cute indeed."

* * *

"Kurogane, are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast ~" Fai softly called from the kitchen.

Did he need food? No. Did he enjoy food? Yes. So rather than say a falsehood, he walked closer in the borrowed clothes and asked, "may I be of assistance?"

"Ah, how kind. That'd be wonderful ~" Fai began turning to look at Kurogane, "Ah, and look how well those clothes fit on you~ I'm glad. Do you like eggs?"

"Yes," Kurogane nodded.

"Wonderful - would you like to make them while I make the blini?"

"Okay," Kurogane agreed. Gently touching the pendant under his shirt collar, he moved to stand on his toes and wash and dry his hands before he helped Fai by cooking the eggs.

He had never cooked eggs before, but he knew how in theory. With a little help getting a skillet down, Kurogane got the eggs out and began making them the way he knew about.

Fai looked over occasionally and his expression softened seeing the determined look on the young boy's face.

When breakfast was ready, the stove was turned off and Fai prepared a plate for each of them and set them on the table.

"Here you go, Kurogane," he said with a smile as he set the second plate down.

"Thank you," Kurogane said as he climbed into the chair in front of the plate.

"Welcome," Fai smiled as he moved to sit down himself.

Together, they ate the cooked food and after food, Kurogane offered to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Yknow.. that's a lovely necklace."

"Thank you." He gently touched the stone, peach colored and in the shape of a fat teardrop. "It is all I have left from my mother so I carry it with me always."

Fai smiled sadly, "what was your mother like?"

"She was very lovely and kind... as much as she could, she helped others out. She was also really strong. We traveled a lot and I remember she often carried me on her back. Back when she was around, we lived near the ocean."

"The ocean is really beautiful."

"It is," Kurogane agreed. "Have you been there?"

"It's been years since I've been. But I'm sure it's still as beautiful."

"Yeah," Kurogane agreed.

* * *

Fai was surprised to hear the piano being played and walked into the room and watched as Kurogane sat on the bench and played one note at a time, letting the sound die, before pressing another key.

"Have you ever played one before?"

"No, but I have heard it played before."

Fai moved to barely lean against the piano in order to watch Kurogane slowly play each note he could make with the piano. He didn't mind because the piano had been doing nothing but collecting dust since Yuui left. It was good for it to get some use once again.

After Kurogane had gotten accustomed to the sounds of the keys, Kurogane began to play a simple classical piece he had heard several times. He had so many tunes he knew from memory although the names of the songs and notes eluded him.

Even if it wasn't perfectly timed, Fai could still recognize the overall tune. There were several pieces Fai had heard many times thanks to his brother playing the piano, and with a serious expression, Kurogane did his best as he played several of them.

"Are you sure you've never played before today?" Fai asked, "you're doing really good."

"I am sure… carrying one of these around wherever you go would be difficult, don't you think?"

"Hahah, yeah, that's true," Fai agreed, "but you are really good already. And from just hearing how the notes play, you're already playing songs."

"Only songs I have already heard played on one of these."

"Are these songs popular where you are from?"

"More like, near where I live now. Before, it was mostly strings and wind instruments. There was one lady who always seemed to carry a harp with her. It was taller than her when she sat down. She was also very strong. When she was in a good mood, she showed me how to braid my mother's hair."

"How sweet~"

Kurogane flushed up at the compliment, and even looking away, it wasn't enough to hide it from Fai.

"You really are cute," Fai hummed.

* * *

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane sat by the window and turned his head a little to look over his shoulder.

"Is it still storming out there?"

"Mm.. it stopped for a little bit but then started back up again."

"How rare. I wonder why it's raining so much."

"Maybe you wished for it," Kurogane said casually.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"There's wishing wells in these lands. Maybe you wished for this," Kurogane said, knowing full well what Fai had wished for. Not only that, but only he currently had any power to assist in granting wishes. Some, he could not grant, no matter how hard the person wished. But like his mother, he tried to grant as many as he could.

"Hmmn- well I did talk to a wishing well recently, although I don't recall asking for so much rain," he murmured, holding his chin in a thinking gesture.

Kurogane turned back towards the window, "maybe not but granting a wish focuses on what you wished for, not how. The universe will take care of how if the wish is one that can be fulfilled."

Fai thought over what he could have said to the well before he recalled … company. He had asked for company for his birthday. The rain wasn't what he wished for, it was company. The rain was just something caused to get him what he wished for.

"Perhaps you're right… I should be more careful what I wish for. I never meant to cost you your home."

"You haven't. It will still be there after the rain stops."

"Still…" Fai began apologetically.

"So why did you wish for rain?"

"Well it wasn't the rain so much, but… I didn't want to be alone on my twin's birthday."

"That makes it your birthday, too," Kurogane replied. Perhaps it was cruel when he already knew the answer, but he asked because Fai had never told Kurogane. "Your brother isn't around to celebrate with you?"

Fai frowned as he recalled the letter, that he didn't think twice about the word Kurogane had used. He forced a smile, "he isn't even in the same country. He normally comes home every year and we go out and drink and eat, but this year, he isn't able to come back home."

"Aren't you still able to go out and eat and drink?" Kurogane asked. He didn't understand why Fai had wished for company when he could just go out and be around others himself.

"Physically yes...but I wouldn't have gone by myself and it is rare anyone comes by and visits me anymore. So it gets lonely."

"Well then… I'm sure a week from now, it'll be fine to head home again."

Fai was caught by surprise at the casualness of those words.

"You don't mind?"

"My home will be there when I get back, so don't worry about it. It must be nice though, to have your wishes heard."

Fai moved to sit by Kurogane, "have you wished at a wishing well?"

"There is only one wish I have asked for myself but it is an impossible wish. No matter how much I want it, not even the wish granting serpent could fulfill it." If he could, he would have already done so.

Fai looked sad, realizing Kurogane must wish his mother were alive. Even without admitting it aloud, he knew how that felt. He wished his brother were alive, even knowing it was an impossible wish.

While wondering if there was anything he could do for Kurogane, he watched him jump as thunder echoed loudly outside. Without thinking, he reached to hold his hand.

Both looked down at their connected hands, and the sound of rain and heartbeats could be heard, before Kurogane jumped some at the next loud boom and squeezed Fai's hand tighter.

"I guess you don't like thunder?" Fai asked softly.

"I don't like it when it is loud."

"I see," Fai murmured. There was no teasing there and he let Kurogane hold his hand, squeezing it every time the thunder boomed or cracked.

Feeling tired, Kurogane let out a long yawn before leaning more against Fai. It had been a long time since he assumed a human form for more than a few hours and he forgot how tiring it was without getting short breaks to rest and regather his strength.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Bed?"

"Yes..ah right; here, I'll show you the way," Fai offered and Kurogane didn't let go of his hand as he moved away from the window.

"Okay."

Fai got up and walked with Kurogane to the unused bedroom - it had been Yuui's - and Kurogane looked around the room. It was tidy and had several books on a bookshelf, two stuffed animals leaning against one another on the top of the bookshelf. The bed had soft pastel sheets and blankets and the dresser had a playful message of Send noods with stickers of pasta nearby.

"Would…?"

"Hm?"

"That is, may I sleep with you tonight?" Kurogane asked quietly. He normally wouldn't bother asking to sleep with anyone - he lived alone - but he was doing his best to make the week full of memories that reminded Fai of his pleasant memories of Yuui. He couldn't bring him back but he could do his best to remind Fai of him.

Fai wondered if Kurogane looked at him like an older brother or a parent, although he didn't mind if that was true. He smiled to assure him. "Of course; let me just change into pajamas."

"Okay," Kurogane murmured and waited for Fai to return.

Fai came back wearing a set of cat themed pajamas that had a pun on the front although the joke was lost on Kurogane since he could not read the words. He smiled at Kurogane before he moved to climb under the covers and Kurogane followed after him.

Kurogane grew quiet as he cuddled into Fai's side letting their fingers intertwine as he fell asleep quickly.

With a fond smile, Fai pressed a light kiss against Kurogane's forehead, quietly saying, "I hope you sleep well."

As they slept, the rain stopped.

* * *

Kurogane spent the week with him, borrowing clothes, helping Fai cook and clean, playing the piano and finding some excuse during the day to hold Fai's hand in his and always asking to sleep together to hold his hand at night. Overall, he did his best to be good company for Fai so he had pleasant memories since the wish Fai really wanted was an impossible wish.

Fai learned a few things about Kurogane in that week, like how he looked so excited at the idea of eating dumplings, how he slept on his side, and how he would often touch the pearl resting against his breastbone. He realized he often didn't speak unless he was spoken to and would sooner say he didn't know something than to pretend he did.

When Fai discovered Kurogane knew different languages, but only orally as he couldn't actually read, he took it upon himself to try and teach him how to read. Kurogane didn't protest since it seemed to bring Fai joy. It became useful having some idea what letter meant what when he took him shopping for more food.

They went to the grocery store and Kurogane helped pick out ingredients, mostly grabbing whatever Fai mentioned he wanted and he would confirm he grabbed the right thing before putting it into the basket. When they got to the pasta row, Kurogane looked at the different pastas with interest and curiosity. Some resembled those stickers like yellow bowties, swirls and hollow and filled tubes. There were flat ones and short ones and elbow shaped ones and shells and they all had different sizes too.

Fai watched Kurogane fondly, as he remembered Yuui had such a hard time making up his mind when it came to noodles, because he loved all of them.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"I do not," he answered, because he hadn't had pasta in years, "although these ones look fun." Kurogane showed him the shells and the farfalle.

"Alright, then let's get both~" Fai smiled cheerfully.

"Okay," Kurogane nodded and set both in the cart before returning to Fai's side as he pushed the cart.

* * *

Kurogane held one of Yuui's stuffed animals in his arms and brought it over to Fai. "Hey, did you know it can talk?"

"Eh?" Fai sounded surprised.

"See? Listen." Squeezing the paw, it played a short recording of Yuui's voice saying three little words: _I love you_.

"I know if your brother were here, he would say the same thing."

Fai began tearing up, and reached ro gently take the stuffed animal from Kurogane, hugging it against his chest.

"I'm sure you're right, Kurogane. I'm sure he would." Fai squeezed the paw again to hear his brother's voice once again.

* * *

Fai decided to celebrate their birthday as best as he could, and the best way involved chocolate cake and other decandent foods. He made a couple dishes that he and his brother enjoyed and some dumplings to make sure Kurogane had something delicious to eat.

* * *

Fai quietly drank a glass of wine after dinner, and Kurogane looked at the alcohol curiously. He knew it was alcohol by the smell but he hadn't seen pinkish red alcohol before.

"Have you had alcohol before?" Fai asked noticing the curious stare.

"I have, although not that kind."

"Would you like to try?" Fai offered.

"I would," he nodded, curious what it was like.

Fai handed over his glass to Kurogane and he took a sip. "... it's like tea made with grapes. It doesn't sting like others I've tried."

"It's a wine, so there usually isn't the same burn as stronger alcohols."

Kurogane passed the glass back over to Fai, "is that your favorite wine?"

"I'm not sure I have a favorite wine, but I do enjoy this one for it's sweet balance. Would you like your own glass of it?"

Kurogane nodded some, "please."

With a smile, Fai got up and poured a glass for Kurogane and held it out to him. Kurogane gently took it from him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

They both finished off a couple bottles before they fell asleep together, Fai drunkenly murmuring and mewing and Kurogane laying in close.

When Fai woke up alone, his head throbbed and he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Groggily getting up, he looked around before he found Kurogane had taken the initiative to cook breakfast.

"Morning Fai," Kurogane greeted.

"Ah, good morning Kurogane," he greeted.

"Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?"

"I did," Fai smiled through the edges of his hangover. "I couldn't have asked for a better companion this past week."

"I'm glad," Kurogane said as he stirred the eggs, before turning off the heat. "Are you hungry? I made you breakfast."

"That's so sweet of you. Ah, but how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," Kurogane replied as he poured the eggs onto a plate for Fai and brought it over to him along with a fork. "Here you go, Fai."

Fai sat down before noticing Kurogane hadn't joined him. "Aren't you eating?"

"Maybe later. You make good dumplings, so I was hoping to eat those again."

"Ah, of course," Fai smiled. It was nice to know he genuinely liked those dumplings. He usually made them for the wish granting serpent so he was glad that Kurogane liked them for sure. Enough that he asked for more.

When he didn't feel so hungover, Fai made Kurogane a large batch of dumplings.

Kurogane softly smiled as he ate the dumplings, savoring each one. It was such a simple dish, but a pleasant one. Most offered him metal discs and flowers and other things. Fai and his deceased brother were one of the few anymore that gave him delicious food to eat. What was it about wells that people thought metal discs were a good gift? He wasn't even quite sure what they were for, and they weren't exactly tasty.

* * *

As afternoon approached, so did the warmth of the sun. Kurogane knew he had delayed leaving as long as he dared, and so he headed outside and stood on the porch, looking at the sky above head. The sky was as clear as it had been in several days, a bright blue without a single cloud nearby. Fai walked up behind him.

"Will you be going back?"

"Yeah," Kurogane confirmed.

"Will I see you again?"

Kurogane hesitated to answer. There was no guarantee, and he had no intention of lying. "It's possible."

"Well, I hope so. It was nice having you around."

"I'm glad I was able to grant your wish."

It took Fai a moment for the words to sink in and as they did, Kurogane had disappeared.

"Kurogane… are you…?" Fai began to ask before he rushed over to the well, where the water was high from all the rain and the water rippled. He leaned against the edge of the well, and called into it. "Hey Kurogane, come visit again sometime, okay? If you come visit, we can eat more dumplings together."

* * *

A week passed before Fai leaned on the edge of the well, holding a plate full of dumplings.

_Plop!_

Dropping one in the well, he smiled "Hey Kurogane - are you in there? Won't you please come by and visit for a little while? I have more dumplings available~ I'll wait inside for you okay? You don't have to put on a disguise just for me okay or I guess rather, come by however you want to look? Well, then hopefully I will see you soon."

A few minutes passed before claws slowly appeared on the edge of the well.


End file.
